A hybrid digital cross-connect system (DCS) comprises a plurality of input/output DCS ports and at least one synchronous optical network (SONET) add-drop multiplexer (ADM). A hybrid DCS/SONET ring comprises, for example, a plurality of ADMs arranged in a ring topology where at least one of the plurality of ADMs is physically included within a DCS. Such a hybrid DCS/SONET ring structure provides cost savings and other benefits known to those skilled in the art. However, the use of such an arrangement introduces complexities and inefficiencies into the process of managing the various DCS and SONET network elements.
Normally, a DCS element management system (EMS) is used to manage DCS network elements, while a SONET EMS is used to manage add-drop multiplex (ADM) rings. The DCS-EMS and SONET-EMS are in turn managed by a network management system (NMS).
In the case of a hybrid DCS/SONET or non-homogeneous ring network, the SONET network elements forming the SONET ring are decomposed into one or more arcs (or a plurality of individual SONET network elements) for management purposes. Unfortunately, such decomposition at the SONET-EMS layer makes it necessary to re-compose the network elements or arcs into a ring at the NMS layer so that the NMS may perform appropriate configuration management (CM) tasks and other tasks.